1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a solid-state image pickup apparatus, a solid-state image pickup apparatus, and an electronic apparatus, more specifically, to a method of producing a solid-state image pickup apparatus, a solid-state image pickup apparatus, and an electronic apparatus having characteristics in a method of producing a charge voltage conversion portion that is shared by a plurality of light-receiving portions and a structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor)- and MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor)-type solid-state image pickup apparatuses are mounted on a digital camera, a video camera, a copying machine, a camera-equipped cellular phone, and the like. The solid-state image pickup apparatuses tend to be miniaturized and increased in the number of pixels, and an area of a photodiode tends to be on the decrease. As a result, since a signal charge amount also decreases, there is a need to suppress a leak current in a photodiode, a floating diffusion, and a reset transistor to be small to thus suppress noises.
Here, in a solid-state image pickup apparatus that shares a single floating diffusion among a plurality of pixels, a light-receiving portion and a transfer gate are first formed in forming a floating diffusion. After that, a resist mask is opened by patterning, and an impurity is injected via the opening to thus form a floating diffusion at a position corresponding to the opening (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-335905).